Half-waking
by Nosferatu's Cigarette Binge
Summary: Cora forces Regina to play with Snow, thinking that it will deepen their relationship. Regina later happens upon Daniel in the forest.


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story.  
Dedicated to my dearest Lord Jonathan. Happy Birthday!

* * *

In an effort to escape Mephistopheles and the brunette cherub Regina kept to her room, busily selecting the clothes, books, and other belongings she would need for her departure with Daniel.

"Regina, what are you doing in here?" her mother inquired, startling her. "The weather is so lovely you should seek sunlight instead of the shadows of your room. Why, even Snow is out playing, don't you think it would be wise to join her?"

"What are you asking me to do, mother, play with her?"

"Yes. There is no time like the present to strengthen your relationship with the child."

"You chastised me mere weeks ago for practising riding, but now that a husband is in line you think a request to consort with infants is entirely justifiable."

"Regina, you know that I am asking you to do this for your own good."

The sun seeped into a large window and Cora briefly looked out into the fields and forests beyond the castle. "I can see Snow now, she's going towards the woods. You had better change before you see her." She removed one of Regina's older garments from her wardrobe. Regina looked into her mother's eyes and the ferocity that met her told her that she could not decline her request.

"Very well, mother. I will do as you wish," she said, taking the frock from her mother's grasp.

"Good," Cora replied as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Regina found Snow collecting twigs, acorns, moss; pebbles, feathers, and whatever else she could discover amidst a small grove of trees.

"Snow, what are you up to?" Regina asked in a soft, pleasant voice.

"I'm collecting ingredients for potions," Snow answered matter-of-factly, keeping her eyes on a large root she was pulling from the ground.

"What?" Regina laughed.

"Your mother told me the most magical story last night. It was about a man who could make and use magical potions. The tale was so wonderous I found my dreams filled with images of the strange man. He told me I could be his apprentice. It looked so fun. I want to try my hand at magic."

"Snow, you shouldn't take my mother's stories so literally."

"I-I was.. I just wanted to pretend," Snow stuttered, as if she was being berated.

"Don't let what I've said upset you. Here, let me help you make your potions. What do you need next?"

Snow's face brightened. "Pine cones!"

* * *

Regina and Snow searched the woods for 'ingredients' until Snow determined that she had all that was necessary. With muddy hands she placed her findings on a tree stump that would later serve as a make-shift table.

"We're done?" Regina asked.

"Not quite. I need something to put the potions in..."

"I saw a few bottles not far from here the other day. Just a minute, I'll get them." Regina raised from the grass and took off toward a small shed in the distance. When she arrived she found a crate of empty boxes, tins, and bottles left by the servants. Taking hold of a few glass containers, she decided she had enough time to take the long way back to Snow's little stand.

Regina passed a creek Daniel had been known to frequent, and spotted him seated on a fallen tree facing the water. Lowering the bottles gently to the ground, she crept forward and wrapped her arms around Daniel's shoulders.

"Are you enjoying your lunch?" she asked, laughing as she leaned around his neck.

Startled, Daniel jumped but happily kissed Regina once his wits returned. "I am now that you are here," he said, ending their kiss.

Regina sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair and smiling as he told her about his day. He gave her a bite of the apple he was eating, and as she took it into her mouth she heard a noise behind them.

Regina spun around in fright, only to be met with the sight of Snow White peering around a tree watching them.

"Snow! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not... long. Daniel, would you play with us?" Snow asked in a rather mischievous voice.

Daniel looked to Regina who answered for him. "Snow, I don't think that Daniel really wants to play. He needs to eat lunch before he gets back to work."

"Please? I need help mixing the potions... or-or you could try them out for me."

"I would be all too happy to help," Daniel said as he took hold of the apple he had shared with Regina, bowed and approached Snow.

"Show me the way, Princess." He picked up the two the bottles from the ground and followed the little girl as she laughed into the woods.

When they arrived at Snow's workshop, Daniel sat crossed legged on a patch of grass beside Regina as the little girl mashed together moss, dirt, and acorns.

Daniel touched Regina's hand and she, in return, smiled, thinking this could be a glimpse into the future of their children.

"Daniel, I've made this for you. It should increase your strength," Snow offered a small bottle.

"Thank you," Daniel said, pretending to drink from it.

"Oh no! Daniel, I misread the label. I gave you the wrong bottle! That was poison," Snow exclaimed, raising her little hands to her mouth after examining another 'potion'.

Daniel dropped the bottle and pretended to choke, soon falling to his knees.

"Regina, hurry give this to him," Snow instructed.

Regina kneeled beside Daniel, placing his head on her lap. She placed the bottle to his lips, but he dared not move now that he was so close to Regina. "It's not working Snow," Regina stifled a laugh.

"Here try this," Snow handed her another bottle. "Place it under his nose."

Regina did so, but Daniel continued to be poisoned.

"Oh, Snow it didn't work either."

"I've done all I could. It's now up to you Regina. You have to cure him with true loves kiss."

Regina hadn't expected this. She'd never intentionally kissed Daniel in front of anyone before.

"Go on. Daniel needs you to help him."

Regina hesitantly bent to face Daniel and touched her lips to his. As she backed away Daniel gasped for air.

"You did it. You saved him!' Snow clapped.

As Regina pretended to rejoice, hugging and kissing Daniel again, her father watched in the solace of the trees. He had seen the beginning of love in his daughter's movements, in her strange awkwardness, and harsh words. But until now he was not certain what he so feared was true.


End file.
